


Jem in the Skye 2.0 (Discontinued)

by WhatsThisButtonDo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsThisButtonDo/pseuds/WhatsThisButtonDo
Summary: I'm not entirely happy with the way I've written Jem in the Skye so far. That's part of the reason that there hasn't been more chapters in a while, that and general chaos of life. This is a sample of a possible re-write, and I very much want reader's feedback on this. You'll notice a key difference in writing, let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay. _What_ is going on with you, Simmons?"

Closing my locker, I turned to face Fitz, offering him a perplexed look, "What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly. Well, as nonchalantly as possible for me.

Fitz obviously wasn't buying it, fixing me with a distinct disapproving parent look, "Oh, I dunno... Maybe the fact that it seemed like you were doing guesswork on our project last night." He tilted his head, expecting a response.

I just shrugged, "Sorry, just a little distracted lately." I shifted on my feet, shuffling the books I'd retrieved from my locker.

Fitz raised an eyebrow, "That's exactly what I'm worried about! What could possibly distract you from school!?" Fitz seemed concerned before he joked, "School is like your heart and homework is your blood." I saw him smirk at me before I simply turned around and started walking. I heard him laugh behind me as he moved to keep pace. "On a serious note, is it the tutoring thing you signed up for? I know you love extra credit, but it's not like you're anywhere close to needing it."

"It not a matter of _needing_ it, Fitz." I didn't stop walking on the path to our class, "Being a tutor will look good on university applications, don't you?" I heard him agree, and continued on, "And no, it's not the tutoring." Okay, so that wasn't a _complete_ lie. The tutoring as a whole wasn't exactly what kept my mind occupied. Stopping outside the classroom door, I turned to him before entering, smiling thinly, "If it comes to a point where it concerns you, I will let you know"

I probably could've and should've been a bit nicer to my best friend, but the tutoring really did have my nerves a bit frazzled. You know how the saying goes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had almost made it all the way through lunch without Fitz bringing up the tutoring again.

"So when does it start?" He asked innocently enough. I knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Starts today," I said around a bite of food. Wasn't exactly ladylike, but I had skipped breakfast.

His eyebrows went up, "Today? I thought it was next Monday."

I could guess where Fitz was steering the conversation, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt, "Nope, today." Neither of us was much good at idle chit-chat, more so when I was this hungry.

"So you're not even a little nervous?" Apparently, my expectations were set too high.

"Of course I'm a tad nervous, Fitz. I've never done this before."

"You help me all the time." He stated, and it was true, I did often help with the homework that was more my interest field than his.

"That's different." I played with the remaining salad in my container.

"How is that different, Simmons?" He slightly tilted his head, something I learned he did when he was anticipating an answer to a question he found interesting.

"Because," I gestured at him with my plastic fork, "You're you."

His eyebrows raised on his face, "Don't know if that should sting or not..."

We both gently laughed, I apologized and he gently waved it off, "Anyway, do you know who you're going to be tutoring?"

That question shouldn't have blindsided me like it just did, it was a completely reasonable question. "Uh, some girl." I shrugged as I stumbled over my own mouth.

I saw Fitz's face turn to one of amused curiosity before busing myself with the rest of my salad. He occasionally knew when to stop pressing, and with the lunch bell looming, he finished his food as well.

I stared down at my salad as I poked at it with my fork, lost in thought. Fitz was partially right, I was nervous about the tutoring. But it wasn't the teaching aspect, the problem was that it wasn't just "some girl" that I would be tutoring...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another taste. I have a lot that I wanted to do with the original JitS, but I just don't like how I have written it so far.

"Okay. it's just an hour. Just an hour. No big deal, you can do this. Just an hour." I chanted this to myself as I walked to the classroom set up for tutoring. I paced back and forth in front of the door mumbling under my breath, not realizing how absolutely certifiable I must've looked until an upperclassman brushed past me while giving me a look. I felt my cheeks warm up at being caught talking to myself before forcing my legs to step towards the door.

Stepping into the room, I paused in on the other side of the door, taking a moment to get the lay of the land. It was a typical unspecialized high school classroom, long grey tables made to fit two people on both sides, bland carpet and walls with cliché motivational posters taped up. At the head of the class was a desk with a very bored looking teacher mindlessly clicking at his laptop.

In my scan of the room, I saw the girl I was supposed to tutor, she was the first thing I noticed. She was sitting in the left row of tables directly in front of the door. She sat in a chair facing the front of the room, but she was turned around and talking with another girl at the table behind her. I started toward the table where the brunette sat, looking around at the other pairs, seeing some sat across from each other and others sat next to one another. As I walked, I tried to decide whether I should sit next to her or across. Because she occupied the aisle seat and I would've had to awkwardly squeeze by, I decided to sit across from her.

Walking up to the table, I saw the redhead my... student? Was she my student? It seemed a little weird to call her my student. Calling her my student made me feel old. While I didn't exactly cherish the time I spent in high school, I didn't quite want to feel that old. Anyway, I was her tutor so I guess that made her my student. Walking up to the table, the redhead my student was talking to noticed me, causing the brunette to pause and turn to see who had caught her friend's attention.

I gave a brief smile to the redhead which she did not return, choosing to just stare at me instead. The way she looked at me was a little off-putting; like I was a puzzle piece that she was trying to decipher. Choosing to no longer look at the redhead that seemed to be sizing me up, I shifted my gaze down to the girl I would be tutoring.

"Hi, I believe I'm to be your biology tutor?" That was merely a formality as I knew exactly who the girl sitting in front of me was from the moment I saw her name next to mine on the tutoring roster. The girl sat in front of me was the whole reason I had been distracted and absent-minded lately, as Fitz had astutely and unhelpfully pointed out, though he didn't know what he was pointing out.

"Daisy." The girl said, offering a smile and a hand. I took her hand, hoping that my hands weren't as sweaty as I thought they felt.

"I know." I closed my eyes for a moment longer than a blink as I inwardly cringed and silently sighed. Why couldn't I think before I spoke? What kind of response was 'I know'?? We've never spoken before, why would I just know her name off the top of my head?

Because I had a massive crush on Daisy Johnson. That's why.

I opened my eyes, barely even a second had passed while I mentally accosted myself. I found Daisy still with an easy smile and a slightly quirked eyebrow. I shook her hand quickly, feeling like too much contact with her warm skin would overload my brain.

Daisy set her hand back down on the table, leaning back in her chair, "I see," her smile widened slightly as I felt myself blush, "You're Simmons, right?" Nodding, I couldn't help but notice the redhead sat behind Daisy still staring at me, now with an amused smirk. Daisy noticed me glancing nervously at her friend and turned around, resting one arm on the back of her chair. Noticing her friend's face, Daisy swatted at her friend's shoulder, "Knock it off, Nat." Her voice sounded weird, a tone I couldn't quite pin

The redhead's face broke and she grinned, but still didn't break the eye contact we now held. I saw Daisy's head tilt in the corner of my vision, and 'Nat' must have noticed as well because she looked over at Daisy before rolling her eyes, a smirk never leaving her lips, "Ugh, fine." the redhead spoke, waving Daisy off "Good luck." 'Nat' winked before turning around to greet the guy that just arrived at her table.

 _Good luck_? What was that supposed to mean? Was there some rumor about me? My overly excitable brain ran wild as I moved to sit and place my backpack on the chair next to me. My mind still raced in overdrive as I leaned over my backpack and searched through it. I must've taken a while because I heard Daisy gently clear her throat.

I looked over at my tablemate and saw she already had her biology textbook out, mindlessly fiddling with the front cover while she looked on at me. I felt my cheeks blush and I sheepishly smiled, looking over at my bag once more to finally pull out my textbook. Gently setting the book on the table I looked up once more to be met with a kind smile and warm eyes.

"Sorry, I uhm..." Clearing my throat in an attempt to clear what I perceived to be an air of awkwardness, "Just a lot on my mind." Daisy gave me a sympathetic smile before starting to say something, but for some reason, my mind raced to interrupt her. "Let's get started, shall we?" Daisy closed her parted lips, brief confusion passing over her features before another small smile and a slight nod, saying simply, "Alright."

"Right." I opened the biology textbook to the table of contents, "Where are you in your class right now?" The textbook in front of me on the table wasn't my class' textbook, I was in AP Biology while Daisy wasn't. The school's peer tutoring program had given me the textbook from Daisy's class, but I hadn't thought to inquire as to where her class was with its studies.

"Uhm," Daisy opened her textbook to the table of contents, skimming over the words, "I think..." I watched her finger stop on a line of text, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're on basic cell structures, I wasn't really paying too much attention."

"That's probably why you're failing," I said candidly while finding and flipping to the correct pages in the textbook. I knew that basic cell structures were generally covered early in tenth-grade biology because I had helped Fitz with it last year. I internally sighed while keeping my exterior focused on flipping to the pages I needed. There is going to be _a lot_ of catching up to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Grah! I'm just not getting it!" Daisy leaned back in her chair, frustratedly running a hand through her hair. I watched her shake her head, unable to keep the sad expression off my face. It was always difficult for me to see someone struggle with something. I tried to figure out a way to help Daisy, tried to think of some way to possibly explain something that would be easier for her to understand.

Daisy stared down at her textbook like if she stared hard enough the book would eventually burst into flame. I currently had no ideas on how to better help Daisy, but I knew she would never learn anything being as upset as she was now. "It's important that you don't give up, Daisy." I said in a quietly reassuring voice.

"I just don't understand." Daisy took in a big breath and sighed deeply. She leaned forward again, crossing her arms next to her textbook.

I knew Daisy was starting to close off, Fitz used to do the same thing when I first started helping him with his biology class. I had already tried some of the techniques I'd used with Fitz, but they weren't working, so I had to come up with a different method. But, before I could do any of that, I needed to calm Daisy down.

Acting off a little impulsively, I reached out and set my hand on Daisy's wrist. She looked up at me, her brown eyes sheltered by her frustratedly scrunched eyebrows peering into mine, "If you don't give up," I gently squeezed Daisy's arm, "I _promise_ you will get it." I had no doubt in my mind that Daisy could pass biology.

Daisy glanced down at my hand on her wrist, and I saw a light dusting of pink on her cheeks before she cleared her throat and ducked her head down. I fully realized where my hand had found its self and felt my own cheeks grow warm. Pulling my hand back, I puzzled over Daisy's reaction, concluding that she must be embarrassed by her struggles in biology.

Daisy tilted her head back up, offering a sheepish smile. "Thank you." I watched her lips move as she quietly said the words, her slight blush receding down her face and neck.

"Of course." I nodded, then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Closing my book I added, "It may not feel like it now, but it will get easier."

"And how do you know that?" There was a tone to Daisy's voice that sounded like a mix of moderate irritation and defeat, "This all seems to come naturally to you."

I smiled, ignoring Daisy's comment, "My best friend, Fitz, was in the same boat as you last year. I helped him pass." I shrugged as I finished zipping my backpack. Looking up to see a look of mild surprise on Daisy's face. "What?" I unconsciously cocked my head in the way Fitz always says I do when I'm curious.

Daisy cleared her throat and swallowed, "Nothing, I just didn't know Fitz was your best friend." She shrugged and diverted her eyes to zip up her backpack.

It was my turn to look surprised, why was Fitz being my best friend news of any kind to Daisy? Shrugging to myself, I decided to not read too much into it. "Uh, okay." I stood and shouldered my bag, "I'll see you tomorrow." Daisy looked up and nodded with a half smile, apparently deciding not to say anything. 'Okay...' I said mentally as I gave a half smile back, confused at Daisy's strange behavior before turning and walking to meet Fitz for a ride home.

What I didn't see after my back was turned was Daisy and the redhead turning to each other at the same time. The redhead threw her hands up in the air with an expression that silently screamed 'WTF was that, dude??'


End file.
